


Drabble 5

by walking_travesty



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nerds in Love, domestic ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn being domestic nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 5

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to make this drabble by reading this prompt from tumblr:   
>  _in ur otp who is the one tryin to live off of hot pockets and instant ramen and who is the one who forces the other to do actual grocery shopping_

Zayn knew that Liam was giving him a disapproving look, but did he care? Not really. Zayn licks his lips, setting down his bowl of ramen. He rolls his eyes, looking over to Liam. “What?” 

Liam just shrugs, looking away from him after. He turns back a moment later, a pout on his face. “You’re eating ramen noodles.” 

Zayn raises an eyebrow, elbow propped on the armrest of the couch. “Yea? So what?” 

“It’s the fifth time this week, babe.” Liam scoffs, “You need to go to the store or something.” Zayn groans out loud, putting a hand over his eyes. 

“Liam, it’s not that big of a deal, bebs,” Zayn mumbles, tilting his head to the side. Liam’s brow furrows and Zayn can’t help but laugh. 

“I’m just concerned about your health; no one should be eating that much salt a day.” Zayn laughs, shaking his head. 

“Liam, I am completely fine—promise.” Zayn says, patting Liam’s cheek. “I have other stuff too y’know, it’s not just ramen.” 

Liam raises an eyebrow at the statement, crossing his arms across his chest. “Really now? Name one thing that you’ve eaten today besides ramen-“ Zayn opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Liam, “-that doesn’t need to be heated up in the microwave.” Zayn closes his mouth at that, crossing his arms across his own chest. 

“That’s what I thought; you need to go to the store, you can’t keeping living off of cheap Tesco shite.” 

“But it’s so much easier, Li,” Zayn whines, putting his feet up on the coffee table, “I suck at cooking; I suck at being an adult to be honest.” Liam gives him a disapproving hum, putting his hand on the back of Zayn’s neck. 

“You are not a terrible adult, it’s not that hard to learn how to cook for yourself, babe.” Zayn whines again which makes Liam’s heart swell with adoration. 

“You know I’m always glad to cook for you, it’s nice to have a good home cooked meal every now and again, right?” Liam suggests, rubbing the back of Zayn’s neck. Zayn nods in agreement, pushing a hand through his hair. 

“But I don’t want to have to call you every single night to come over and cook me something.” 

“Well I could maybe, stay here…permanently?” Liam says carefully. Zayn tenses up at the suggestion, looking over at Liam. “I’m already over here pretty much every day and-“ 

“-What?” 

“I-I mean if you’re not going to look after your health, then someone’s got to do it, right?” Liam says quickly after, cheeks rising in color. “I mean, who else will make sure you don’t eat your weight in sodium?” 

“Did you just ask to move in with me?” Zayn asks softly, ignoring Liam’s comments. Liam shrugs his shoulders, a bashful look forming in his expression. 

“I think I did actually.” Liam sighs, giving Zayn a sincere look. “…Can I move in?” Liam says quietly, biting his lower lip. Zayn ducks his head, looking over to Liam through his lashes. 

“Of course you can, Liam, I love you.” Zayn sighs, a lazy smile forming on his lips. Liam drags him closer to him, landing a fierce kiss to his lips.


End file.
